


Hot Cross Bunnies

by Gonesouth27



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bunny sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Kili was told not to touch anything but of course Kili being Kili, he disobeyedWhen Ranagast punishes the boys by turning them into Rhosgobel Bunnies.Contains Bunny Sex Happy Easter everyone :)





	Hot Cross Bunnies

                                                                                    Hot Cross Bunnies 

 

"You just had to go and touch didn't you " Fili's pink nose twitched in temper as he addressed his brother, Kili who was still staring at his large back paws looked up blinking.

"I didn't mean to, it's just there was this bottle and  " Fili huffed and hopped a little closer.

"And what Kili, you just had to pick it up " Kili's, big brown eyes showed some signs of remorse and Fili tried in vain to look angry but it wasn't easy when you were covered in golden fur and had the cutest pink nose and whiskers. 

"Sorry " Kili's long ears fell limp as he watched his brother hop around angerly "How long you think he'll leave us like this? " Fili tried to remain calm, he wasn't exactly sure just how long Randagasts punishment would last, he had never been on the receiving end of a wizards wrath before but looking at his brother's worried eyes Fili sighed.

"I doubt it will be too long Kili, I am the heir to Thorin's crown after all "There was suddenly a mischevious twinkle in Fili's eye " But you, on the other hand, may well stay a ball of black fluff for the rest of your days " Kili's ears fell completely limp and he hopped nervously from one foot to another but after watching his brother's clear distress Fili suddenly felt guilty.

"Come on let's see if we can find Randagast, you can apologize and I'm sure he'll turn us back "Kili looked up hopefully his little button nose twitching.

"You think " Fili smiled and nodded, he very much hoped so.

 

Hopping wasn't as easy as it looked and both boys tripped up continually over their large back paws, Fili  Watched with amusement as  Kili tumbled again, dark eyes scowling in frustration. "This bunny stuffs hard work " Kili straightened himself, shaking the dust off his chocolate brown fur, Fili stopped and thought for a moment.

"Kili, lean forward and put all your weight on your front paws " Kili turned to Fili, his little nose and whiskers twitching.

"Like this? " Kili shifted his weight forward.

"That's it, now stick your backside up in the air "Kili lifted his bottom and for the first time Fili noticed his fluffy bunny tail, it was the color of caramel toffee and seriously cute. "Now take a hop". Kili moved cautiously at first but soon built up speed, quickly getting the hang of the shift in his body weight. Fili watched with amusement as the chocolate bunny hopped around excitedly.

"I've done it Fili look " Kili came to a halt, his eyes bright and leaning in he nuzzled against his brother.

"By the way, have I told you how cute you look  "Fili huffed, if he looked half as adorable as his brother did at that moment then yes he did, maybe being a bunny for the afternoon wouldn't be all bad.

 

After a little, more practice both boys were hopping around happily and even stopped to nibble a lettuce or two when they got peckish, after lunch and pooing some little round pellets, Kili peeped at his brother from over a large leaf.

"Race you to the spring " Fili's ears pricked up.

"Are you challenging me, little brother? Kili's looked suddenly full of mischief and nodded his bunny eyes bright.  

"Might be " Kili suddenly disappeared only to reappear moments later "Well, you up to it old man? " Fili laughed he knew Randagasts rabbits could run fast, maybe it was time he found out just how fast.

"You better get going brother because I'm right on your tail " Fili watched as the chocolate bunny head disappeared from view, the race was on.

 

Unfortunately for bunny Fili, bunny Kili had retained his long legs and even in a bunny form his where much shorter,his brother was  bouncing ahead of him the adorable little tail bobbing up and down as he ran and Fili was finding it hard not to get distracted by the fluffy tuft, It was fun scampering through the grass in the spring warmth and Fili thought that maybe this punishment wasn't so bad after all, although he would never admit that to his brother.

The brown bunny had disappeared from view and Fili knew he was beaten but he still hopped along happily in the sunshine taking in his surroundings at bunny level. Fili stopped and sniffed a little, investigating the undergrowth, a squirrel watched him from high in the tree and Fili nodded politely, after all, you never knew who it could be and after nibbling at some greens he eventually, he arrived at the brook.

"What took you? "Kili was nestled in some grass, (which looked delicious by the way)and Fili hopped over and settled himself next to him, nuzzling in Fili enjoyed the sensation of a fluffy Kili.

"You know what else Bunnies do a lot of? " Fili's eyes met big chocolate ones. Kili's nose twitched.

"No, what? "Fili stretched his bunny body and hopped to the back of his brother.

"Bottom-up baby brother " Kili raised himself obediently.

"Fili what are you on about  " Fili mounted his brother, pinning him down with his front paws "Kili looked back  "No bunny foreplay? " Fili shook his head his ears erect as well as something else and slowly he sank himself into Kili's furry rear and started to thrust.

Shagging like bunnies was really awesome and Kili's fluffy tail tickled his nose each time he thrust in , Fili set a ferocious pace, below him Kili grunted which made him thrust all the harder, one of the great things about bunnies was they had amazing stamina and no sooner had Fili finished than he mounted his brother again dammit he could probably go all afternoon, as long as Kili wanted too of course .

 

Meanwhile, Thorin had gone in search of his nephews, he had sent them several hours ago to fetch some herbs for Dis who had a headache.

"What do you mean, you turned them into rabbits " Thorin starred at Dwalin who had accompanied him, Randagast shrugged.

" Like I say, I turned them into rabbits, they are both out there somewhere " Randagast glanced over his shoulder towards the woods.Thorin ran his hands through his hair and fought to control his temper.

" Well, could I have my nephews back please, preferably before they become someone's supper. " Randagast looked up horrified.

"Oh dear, oh dear me, that will never do, we don't want the princes of Embor made into rabbit stew . " wiping his hands Randagast hurried to the door with Thorin and Dwalin close behind."Follow me, I think I know where they may be ". 

 

The boys had snoozed a little in the sun and nibbled at the lush green grass but bunny sex was just too good and Fili once again mounted Kili.

They were still being busy bunnies when Randagast found them "Ahem " From behind them came a voice. Fili turned to see Thorin, Dwalin, and a very flustered Randagast.

"Oh dear, oh dear indeed " Dwalin and Thorin were grinning but Randagast looked horrified "Thorin I'm sorry it must be the effect of the spell " Thorin quirked a brow, he wasn't so sure but for Randagasts sake he let it go.

"When your ready boys", Closing his eyes Randagast muttered a few words and slowly the boy's bodies returned to normal, their furry coats evaporating. Fili straightened himself, his body protesting and approached sheepishly, Dwalin immediately wrapped a coat around him.

"Impressive " Fili glanced up, face flushed and grinned, beside him was Kili, who was limping slightly was all wrapped up in Thorin's jacket and reaching out Fili pulled him close.

"As punishments go that wasn't so bad " Kili grinned.

"I'm going to miss Bunny Fili", his brother quirked a brow.

"And what exactly are you going to miss? " Kili sighed.

"I don't know, the whiskers, the cute nose, the stamina " Fili laughed 

"If you haven't noticed  I still have whiskers, I still have a cute nose" Fili stopped walking and pulling Kili to him, pressing a kiss to lips that still tasted of green grass and as soon as we're home, I'll show you just how much stamina I still  have " Thorin suddenly interrupted them .

"I don't suppose either of you remembered the herbs for Dis? ". The boys both looked sheepish.

"Sorry uncle, we got distracted " Thorin hummed and looked to Dwalin who was walking alongside him.

"So we see, maybe next time Dwalin and I had better come " Thorin winked at Dwalin who grinned back, now that sounded an excellent idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

   


End file.
